zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Halo Black-Out
Halo Black-Out is a story created and written by The SuperNova. Certain chapters are written by Guysponge22. The theme for this story is: Halo 4 - Nemesis remix (Alvin Risk, DJ Skee and THX). Opening The lights unraveling from the ceiling hurt my eyes. The ship, the Infinity was still in deep space, Spartans training. Sponge, Tensa, Goku, Kotsu and (surprisingly) Wikian were with me, waiting to know why he had been called minutes earlier. Sponge was being his usual serious self, holding his Energy Sword in his right hand. I still couldn't believe it had become full synthetics. He was always following orders, but that's what fucking got him in this mess. It was also odd that, at 19, Sponge had reached Rank 30, but he trained hard. Goku, on the other hand, was a bit more laid back, which oddly got on Sponge's nerves. He had his Particle Beam Rifle for who knows what, even though he was supposed to be using his Sniper Rifle. I still couldn't believe he had reached Rank 30, like Sponge. Tensa was as concerned as me. He had his helmet off, since he was sweating, and so we all followed by taking off our helmets. His blonde hair was almost shining from the lights, and he had his Sniper Rifle. His look of concern was making me feel as if we were called because we broke a rule. Kotsu was sitting next to me, refusing to stay. He was wanting to go out and train to improve his skill. I could see why, he deserved to be at Rank 30 with Sponge, but was stuck at Rank 26, having his green Recon armor. He tapped his foot in angst to know why we were here, and carried his ARC-920. Wikian was near Tensa and Sponge, wiping some stain on his Gravity Hammer, possibly blood. He was wanting to know what happened too, but was a bit laid back like Goku. He had just reached Rank 50 a week ago, and was quite proud of himself. He was even laughing at Goku and Sponge arguing, as if they were toddlers. Then, a door opened. The people who were now standing in front of them were none other than Commander Thomas Lasky, John-117 (the Chief himself) and Commander Sarah Palmer. "Hello," Lasky greeted, "we're giving you all a mission." Chapter 1 "What is it?" I ask curiously gathering my gear "The 2 other team members crash landed on a war zone and are completely outnumbered" Chief said "So like a rescue mission?" Tensa said putting his helmet back on "Something like that..." Chief said with a sigh "I'll set the coordinate." Kotsu said running towards the front of the ship Wikian, Sponge, Goku and the others gathered up there gar and were ready to go when the Chief announced that he was coming too. After 2 hours of flying through cold space we finally landed on an unknown planet near a small but stationary base. The Chief signalled everyone to go to there places. Tensa, Yami, and Wikian ran towards the helicopters. DJ, Sponge, and myself got into a trench to hide ourselves from the enemy. DJ and I grabbed our Rocket Launchers and Sponge grabbed his Spartan Laser. Kotsu grabbed 2 energy swords and hid in a trench behind us with Goku who was carrying two time bombs. The enemies charged and Chief sent the signal. DJ, Sponge, and I jumped out from the trench and began to shoot the enemies. With the Chief's second signal, Kotsu jumped from the trench behind us and stabbed his two energy swords into the enemy then ran back to the trench, grabbed his gun, and began to shoot the enemy. With the third signal Goku jumped from the trench and there two time bombs set to go off in 30 seconds after hitting there destination. After the explosion the war zone was completely covered in dust and smoke but the enemies could still be seen coming faster and faster in greater numbers. It was time for an air strike. The chief reached for his communicator. "Tensa, bring in the copter." He said "Roger, that" Tensa said. Soon the helicopter was in view and on its way. Once they caught sight of the enemy they fired two missiles. Shrouding the field once again in even more smoke and dust. He began to shoot at the enemies, the doors of the helicopter flew open and Wikian and Yami jumped out shooting at every enemy they could target through the smoke. We were winning but the war wasn't over yet. The Chief spotted a U.F.O flying through the air towards us. Nobody else noticed. "Soldiers! Fall back, Fall Back!" The Chief yelled. But we were so caught up in winning we didn't listen to the Chief's orders. Soon all the alien enemies were defeated, we had won, or so we thought. The U.F.O fired a missile heading straight for the Chief. The missile hit Chief point blank in the middle of the chest and the U.F.O flew away. Everybody looked back just in time to see the Chief fall. The Chief's helmet flew off as his head hit the solid ground. Everybody looked in shock. "No! Chief!" I remember yelling and running towards the Chief's lifeless body along with the rest of the squad. Yami, the only one of us with any medical experience, checked the Chief's pulse. "He...he's dead..." Yami said quietly but everyone heard. The words rung through our ears followed by looks of disbelief. Everyone bowed there heads, in shame, respect, and remembrance. It was due to our ignorance the Chief was dead. That is when I knew what I had to do. I walked over to the Chief's lifeless body, took off my armor and began to put on his. "What are you doing?" DJ looked up at me. "What does it look like..." I said putting on the armor. I was the closest to the rank of the Chief....I was the only one who could take his place. "LT...." Sponge looked at me still with the look of disbelief upon his face. "No....I am no longer LT. From now on, I go by Chief....Master Chief." I announced putting the helmet on and looking back at them. They all stood in salute. We picked up Lasky's body and carried him to the ship. Kotsu set the coordinates and we headed to our base. The former Chief deserved a proper burial. Chapter 2 Many were there, and because of how Chief was, some who reached MARK VII were in that armor, but took off their helmets. I looked at everyone, there faces full of despair and regret. Dammit, I thought, why didn't I listen?! If we hadn't gone over our damn heads, he'd be alive! I teared as Palmer read some more words: "...he was a soldier of true greatness. He was our most skilled, and he taught us what we can do, even if there's an obstacle in our way. He was truly, and you'll have to agree, the Master Chief." She walked away, trying to hide her emotions, but it failed, and she kept crying. I couldn't blame her, both Chief and Lasky died in the battle, and, technically, it was our faults. I looked at Sponge, who was crying so much Wikian had to calm him down, but I could see they both wanted to redo everything. Tensa kept his head down, as we all followed, regretting the one mistake we made. Goku walked up to say a few words about the Commander. "Commander Lasky," he started, but teared, "was a man of pride and wisdom. He was what many looked up to, and showed us that even in-" Goku stopped himself, then continued: "All in all, he was what many would see as their Commander, their hero, and he died, protecting, as so did Chief." The funeral went on with random MARK VII Spartans calling out all the names of killed soldiers, and finished. Once that, we all went back to sparring, or just resting. Me? I went to talk with Sarah Palmer, about some odd happenings. "Commander," I said, walking in. She nodded, and asked, "The hell are you here for?" I sat in a chair, and asked a few simple words: "How did Lasky die?" She stared, but began to answer... "You want to know what happened to Lasky?" she asked, "Nobody told you?" I nodded, trying not to look pissed that I wasn't told. I mean, really? "Well, I guess I can tell ya," she started. Chapter 3 She explained the situation to me in depressed tone of voice. She explained him being hit by the enemy projectile and how this happened because we didn't listen to orders and fall back. I teared up at the sound of it. "DAMMIT!" I yelled clutching my hands together with my head down. It was our faults the Chief had died. He was hit by the projectile because WE didn't fall back like we were ordered. "So it was our fault!?" "Yes..." she said "Yes it was." she began to tear up. "But at least you have the skill to replace him.". "I can never fill his shoes. Lasky will always be our wisest, strongest, and skilled warrior. He was Master Chief not me. I just put on the armor to give the squad some hope for the future." I exclaimed finally bringing up my head from resting on my hands. "You may not be able to be Lasky he was one of a kind. but you can sure as hell try. I believe that you can do it. We all believe in you LT." She said. "That's good to hear that others believe in me but how can I defend them when I don't even believe in myself." I said "I'm relied on. I can't fail my people." I got up out of the chair and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" She said grabbing my shoulder. I pulled away. "Where do you think?" I continued walking away. As I was walking I was stopped by Kotsu and Steve two of my greatest warriors and greatest friends. "Where ya going LT?" Kotsu asked. "Training room" I replied. Steve and Kotsu looked at each other "Can we come with?" They both said "Sure, come on" I started walking again and they followed. As we were walking we saw DJ leaning on the wall. "Hey LT how come you get to be the Chief now?" he asked with a stern look on his face. "You have a problem with it DJ?" I looked him straight in the eyes and he stopped leaning on the wall. "Yeah I have a problem with it. I should be the Chief not you." He said. We started to get in each other's faces. "Well we can settle this like men. You wanna go?" I said getting annoyed with him. "Come at me bro" He was just as annoyed as I was. "Hey hey you two break it up" Kotsu said and separated us stopping us from fighting. "I'll fight you another time LT. I have things to do." DJ said and started to walk away. Kotsu, Steve, and I began walking back towards the training room. Some training would be good to help get some self-esteem. Chapter 4 COMING VERY SOON Category:Page made by LT Category:Halo Black-Out Category:Page made by Guysponge22 Halo Black-Out